¿Qué pasaría si?
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: /Traducción de la historia; What if, de la autora Red Crescent/ ¿Que pasaría si Chichi se convirtiese de repente en algo muy, muy pequeño? un One-Short vastante atipico y divertido de Goku & Chichi


**¡Hola! esta es una traducción del one-short ** _**"What if"**_** de la autora **_**Red Crescent**_** que amablemente me permitió traducirla al español n_n Wiiiii!**

**¡Enjoy!**

_**¿Qué pasaría si…?**_

Chichi se miró por enésima ves en el espejo, y en su cara solo había una expresión de horror… Bueno, la pelinegra pensó que ella _vio_ el horror que muestran sus ojos, pero no estaba segura de eso. Sus manos tocaron su cara con cuidado, esperando sentir sus características faciales de siempre, pero lo único que sentía era una suave superficie lisa que no le pertenecía a ella. Era algo que ella misma no podía explicar, por un momento Chichi pensó que debía de estar soñando. Bueno, ahora lo comprobaría de nuevo, ella se pellizcó fuertemente en la mejilla y dio con el resultado de siempre: le dolía… ¡y ella no se despertó!

Haciendo muecas con su _nuevo_ rostro, Chichi esperaba que de esa forma fuera a encontrar a su _viejo_ rostro en alguna parte, pero fue inútil. No pudo encontrarse a sí misma mientras se miraba en el espejo. En vez de verse a si misma, ella podía ver algo desnudo, pequeño, maloliente, regordete, de mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo corto y negro, con grandes ojos negros que tenia una boca linda y babeante sobre el suelo.

¡_A Ella_ de verdad se le _caía la baba_ al suelo!

¡Y para colmo ella limpió su casa ayer!, ¡Justo antes de hacerle una visita a Bulma!

¿Pero como era posible que le sucediese esto?... Puso sus pequeñas manos en sus rodillas - sí, intentaba levantarse para caminar – y se dirigió muy despacio hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, por suerte abierta, con ganas de ir a la cocina. ¿Tal vez comió algo en mal estado y era por eso que ahora tenía esa apariencia…? No... Eso no tenía sentido; Goku hoy era normal, Chichi le oyó lo suficientemente claro cuando se levantó esta mañana pisoteando fuertemente por toda la casa y gritando en voz alta "¡Chi, voy a salir!" A propósito para que la escuchara… pero eso le hacia plantearse una cosa: ¿Podría hablar en este estado? No es que lo hubiese considerado mucho, pero un intento no le haría daño, ¿verdad?

Abrió su boca mientras trataba de decir: -Probando 1, 2, 3...- ¡Y qué maravilla! ¡Ella se podía oír perfectamente! Por lo tanto, tal vez no todo era inútil como ella pensó que sería al principio. De alguna manera, un poco más feliz que segundos antes, Chichi llegaba lentamente hasta la cocina, sólo para ser detenida por un obstáculo muy común que se llama: ¡Escaleras!

Un sonido de lloriqueo salió de su boca rosada, y casi sonaba como si se estuviera preparando para llorar de verdad. Bueno, tal vez ella _estaba_ a punto de llorar ¿Sus escaleras fueron siempre tan altas? ¿Por qué tenían tantos escalones y pisos? ¿Y ella de verdad quería subirlas? Chichi se dio la vuelta y marchó hacia el teléfono, ella decidió que no tenía ganas de subir las escaleras ahora. ¡Primero quería hacer una llamada telefónica!

Arrastrándose hacia la mesita donde estaba el teléfono con tristeza notó que ella estaba babeando otra vez. De algún modo su cuerpo no fue capaz de tragar su propia saliva... aunque su cerebro sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el problema era que su nuevo organismo no fue capaz de entender la orden. ¿Podría ser porque su cuerpo era tan pequeño? ... ¡claro, si sus manos tenían el mismo diámetro de una tapa de pegamento de barra! Y sus pies... los dos regordetes y lindos, pero del mismo tamaño que sus manos, y eso no le ayudaba mucho a moverse.

Haciendo ruidos molestos con su boca - ¡no podía evitarlo! - Por fin llegó a la mesita y se dejó caer sobre su trasero. Tuvo que sentarse, de alguna manera su trasero decidió que quería tocar el piso. Esto podría ser mas difícil de lo que pensó, reconoció mirando a la pequeña mesa. Tenía que tratar de ponerse en pie o de lo contrario ella no sería capaz de llegar a su objetivo. "Bueno, aquí va nada" pensó y se aferró con sus manitas a una pata del nuevo obstáculo llamado mesita, y poco a poco trató de levantarse. ¡Esto era más difícil de lo que parecía!

Sus pies se tambaleaban y tenía constantemente problemas para recuperar su equilibrio. Si fuera posible, Chichi estaría sudando, pero su cuerpo no lo permitió. Y entonces, por fin, con un rápido movimiento cogió el teléfono y lo tiró al suelo. Su mano era demasiado pequeña para agarrarlo en su totalidad, así que hizo lo que tenía en mente en primer lugar.

Volvió a caer sobre su trasero de nuevo mientras se escabulló a toda prisa hacia el teléfono en el suelo y marcó el número de la casa de Bulma. Ella era un genio después de todo, ¡así que tenía que ayudarla! Por suerte el teléfono empezó a sonar ...

-Briefs- Llegó la suave voz de una mujer desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. Chichi sabía que era la madre de Bulma.

-¡Soy Son Chichi! ¿Puedo hablar con Bulma, por favor? ¡Es urgente!- eso es lo que se oyó Chichi decir, pero sin embargo, la Sra. Briefs oyó algo que sonaba como "Da da mah goo goo ga ..."

En resumen: Sonaba como el gorgoteo constante de un bebé.

¡Y por cierto! ¿Qué más se tenia que oír si Chichi _era_ un bebé? Aproximadamente de siete meses de edad, para ser mas específicos. Sin embargo, la pelinegra no sabía que sólo ella se podía entender como cualquier otra, lógicamente, no podía saberlo.

-Lo siento ¿qué has dicho?- La Sra. Brief preguntó de nuevo mientras se preguntaba si ella estaba _imaginando_ el gorgoteo de un bebé.

Chichi intentó fruncir el ceño - lo que era absolutamente imposible con su cuerpecito, ya que sus músculos faciales no eran realmente capaces de hacer esos movimientos- cuando ella escucho la respuesta, corroboró que se trataba de la Sra. Brief.

-¡Soy Chichi! ¡Me gustaría hablar con Bulma! -repitió, esta vez más fuerte.

Y una vez más, la Sra. Brief sólo entendió "¡Ba mah du goo ga bu!"

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Cariño, hay un bebé que habla!- La Sra. Brief de repente llamó a gritos a su marido y Chichi sólo se quedó mirando al teléfono que tenía ante sus pies redondos y pequeñitos. ¿Un bebé que está hablando? Así que... ¿ella no la podía entender? ¿Así que en realidad era un bebé ahora? La cruda verdad la golpeó una vez más, y Chichi no pudo evitar llorar en voz alta.

La Señora Briefs le respondió inmediatamente con voz melosa: -Oh no, cariño, no llores, shhh no llores ¿Dónde está tu mamá? tranquila, cariño, tranquila ... Oh mi amor, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿qué debemos hacer? -

-¡Mi mamá está muerta, todo el mundo lo sabe!- Chichi gritó con frustración y no pudo contener mas las lágrimas. Nadie la entendía, por lo tanto no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ella quería dejar de llorar, pero el bebé dentro de ella no quería parar, sólo quería llorar. Lamentablemente su pequeño cuerpo-bebé hacia mas caso a su mentalidad de infante, al parecer resistente al agua. Así que, en el momento en que Chichi sintió la repentina humedad alrededor de su trasero ella sólo lloraba tan fuerte doblando el volumen de sus gritos, y la señora Brief estaba perdiendo en esta inútil batalla de intentar consolar al pequeño bebe.

Olfateando sus mocos y tallándose con sus manitas las lágrimas y el moco fuera de su cara, Chichi golpeó con la mano abierta accidentalmente el teléfono y pulsó el botón de cortar la conexión. Así que ya no podía sentir la voz de la Sra. Briefs. Sintiéndose muy cansada, Chichi se frotó de nuevo sus ojos por fin secos y bostezó lindamente ¡Llorar era _realmente_ agotador! No es de extrañar que los bebés necesitaban dormir tan a menudo.

Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados cuando de repente la puerta de la entrada se abrió ruidosamente y la alegre y joven voz de Goku se hizo eco a través de toda la casa. -¡Chi, ya estoy en casa!-

-¡Goku!- ella gritó con alegría y aplaudió adorablemente con sus diminutas manos para después volverse a arrastrar hasta la escalera.

Goku agudizó su oído. ¿Acababa de oír una risa aguda que no conocía? Frunció el ceño, pero después se encogió de hombros y gritó de nuevo para su joven esposa. -¿Chi? ¿Estás ahí?- quiso saber mientras miraba a la cocina. Pero allí no había nada - ¡ni siquiera la comida!

Por ahora, Goku sabía que algo no andaba bien. Rápidamente el comenzó a inspeccionar el baño y su dormitorio, pasando por alto a un pequeño bebé que lo miraba con grandes ojos mientras buscaba a su esposa desaparecida ¡no pudo encontrarla por ningún sitio! Se rascó la nuca en señal de confusión ¿Dónde estaba Chi?

Ella no estaba en la cocina.

No estaba en el cuarto de baño.

Y tampoco en el dormitorio.

¿En la sala de estar? No, ¡ella le habría contestado si estuviera dentro de esta casa de todos modos!

Inclusive el pequeño pasillo estaba vacío, salvo por el bebé que estaba sentado ahí... pero ¿dónde estaba Chichi? ¡Goku no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar!

Chichi trató de arrastrarse detrás de él, pero cada vez que estaba a un escaso metro de distancia para alcanzarlo, él volvió a caminar y se fue a otro lado. Entonces Goku se volvió a dar la vuelta y se escabulló hacia otro lado, hasta que, de nuevo ¡pasó caminando justamente al lado suyo! Por Dios, ¿este hombre era ciego? Había un bebé sentado justo al lado suyo ¿y él no lo había notado?

Sintiéndose _algo_ frustrada, Chichi abrió su boquita sin dientes y gritó tan fuerte como pudo. Como resultado, asusto tanto a Goku que se estrelló contra la pared creando un hoyo en ella. Frotándose la cabeza miró hacia el hueco en la pared que acababa de hacer –Oh, valla... Chichi me va a matar por esto...-

-Por supuesto que te voy a matar...- murmuró Chichi - aunque ella sabía que solo estaba balbuceando. Nadie la podía entender... Y mientras, Goku solo estaba allí contemplando el agujero, poco a poco la bebé Chichi se escabulló con éxito hacia él, y tiró con su manita de su pantalón naranja para que se de cuenta de su presencia.

Goku tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba tirando de sus pantalones y miró hacia abajo encontrándose directamente con los ojos grandes de una pequeña cosita. No tenía ni idea de lo que era, nunca había visto algo como esto antes. ¿Esto siquiera es humano? Sonriéndola, se puso de rodillas y miró ha esta nueva criatura tan linda.

Chichi sólo gritaba dentro de su cabeza "¡Soy yo, Goku! ¡Soy yo!" Y cuando de repente le sonrió, ella se rió de nuevo pensando en que ¡por fin alguien la entiende!

Pero él sólo le revolvió el pelo como si fuera un perrito y dijo: -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar aquí cosita?... no sabía que habían animales como tú por ahí… te ves como una especie de humano en miniatura... y aunque me gustaría tenerte como mi mascota, Chichi no me lo permitiría...-

¿Qué?

-.. Así que tienes que volver ahora a tu casita o madriguera en el bosque, pequeña.-

¡¿Qué?!

Tomándola del suelo con un brazo, rápidamente abrió la puerta de su casa y la sentó en el césped. Se podría decir que Chichi estaba paralizada. ¿Se puede saber que estaba pasando aquí? ¿De verdad Goku la estaba echando se su propia casa? No, ¡El nunca atrevería ha hacer tal cosa!... Cuando la puerta se cerró y Chichi sintió el viento frío soplando en torno a su figura desnuda, se dio cuenta de que: ¡él lo hizo!

¡Oh, qué hijo de puta!

-¡Abre, idiota! ¡Abre la puerta de una maldita vez! ¡O te juro que te voy a matar tantas veces que vas a perder la cuenta!- ella gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones - ¡y por cierto, ese grito era terriblemente ruidoso!- Las lágrimas estaban brotando nuevamente de sus ojitos y su moco había vuelto a la carga. También se meó de nuevo exactamente donde ella se sentó y lloró aún más por eso. Lanzando y agitando sus pequeños puños en el aire sin chocar contra nada ella quería llamar su atención ahora mismo.

La puerta hizo clic y Goku salio de la casa mientras la miraba arqueando las cejas. -¿supongo que quieres entrar aquí no?- Al mirarlo con los ojos rojos, el bebé dejó de llorar inmediatamente y Chichi tragó saliva antes de dirigirse torpemente a su lado tratando de alcanzarlo. Pero Goku se le adelanto y la levantó suavemente devolviéndola a la calidez de su casa. Chichi estaba tan aliviada de que su marido no fuese tan estúpido después de todo que ella misma se acurrucó en su pecho mientras agarraba su camisa entre sus deditos. Él le acarició la espalda reconfortantemente mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos y Chichi le miró con asombro. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? -No sabes para dónde salió Chichi, ¿verdad, pequeña?- le preguntó al bebé en sus brazos - él todavía pensaba que era una especie de animal – así que no esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Sin embargo, la bebé Chichi se acercó a el y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después balbucear animada. "¡Estoy aquí idiota! ¡Mírame bien y te darás cuenta de que soy yo!"

Goku le sonrió y le acarició la nariz con su amor antes a aventarla suavemente al aire, obteniendo un chillido alto y feliz proveniente de Chichi.

-¡Eres una cosita divertida!- él sonrió y la aventó aún más alto. Chichi no pudo evitar sentirse tan emocionada ¡que esta babeando como una loca! Aunque ella no quería, ¡pero no podía evitarlo! ¡Que la aventase hacia arriba era muy divertido!

Goku se detuvo y la llevó de regreso al resguardo de sus grandes brazos. -Creo que deberíamos esperar aquí a Chichi. Hasta entonces, ¡vamos a conseguir algo de comer!-

¡Qué típico de el!

Sintiendo que Goku se levantó del sillón, Chichi comenzó a chupar su pulgar mientras veía el mundo desde arriba. Oh, wow... no sabia que Goku fuese tan alto... ¿No sería absolutamente fascinante si Goku le diese vueltas por el aire? Entonces ella podría verlo todo y divertirse. Oh, ¿no sería maravilloso?

¡No!, ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Eso no sería una maravilla! Ella no era un bebé, y por lo tanto ¡ella no quería dar vueltas en el aire! … Pero sería muy divertido y ... hazlo, Goku, ¡hazlo!

Con sus grandes ojos negros lo miró a la cara y se chupó su pulgar como una loca por la emoción. ¡Sólo una vez, no estaría de más!... Pero Chichi hoy no iba a tener suerte: Goku vio la nevera y su estómago rugió.

-¡Valla, tengo mucha hambre!- dijo abriendo la nevera y lanzando todo tipo de comida sobre la mesa. Cuando terminó, la nevera estaba casi vacía y miró a la cosita-bebé. -¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres comer?-

¿Cómo que '¿Qué quieres comer?'? Chichi cuestionó. ¿Goku acababa de decirle indirectamente que no sabia lo que comían los bebes? Oh, bueno... Vamos a ayudarle.

Estirando su cuerpo tan bien como pudo ella trató de alcanzar una botella de leche, mostrándole que quería leche.

-¿De verdad quieres esa cosa horrible?- le preguntó Goku y arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Sip, esto es increíble: El era capaz de comer cualquier cosa, pero odiaba la leche. Un misterio.

-Sí, quiero esa cosa horrible-. Chichi le respondió, pero Goku escuchó un "¡Adada gah!" y lo tomó como un sí.

-Bueno, si quieres...-

Así que la sentó sobre la mesa y le dio la botella de leche - ¡pero la botella estaba cerrada! – Y el empezó a comer tranquilamente. Mientras tanto, Chichi miraba su botella de leche paraliza ¡¿pero… que… fue… eso?! ¡¿Cómo se suponía que lo tenía que beber?! ¡Por dios, Estaba cerrada!

-¡Gha ga!- protestó ella.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó con la boca llena salpicando por todas partes miguitas de comida.

-Ábrelo Goku... y ¡¿qué estás haciendo con mi delantal?! ¡Eso no es una servilleta! ¡Ponlo de nuevo en su sitio, que lo pongas en su lugar! ¡Oh, lo rasgaste!-

Un horrible grito frustrado salió de su boca cuando vio cómo su preciado delantal volaba hasta el suelo. Mientras la botella de leche se le escurrió de sus pequeños deditos y cayó al suelo también. Al ver cómo su comida se vertía lentamente sobre el suelo, gritó de nuevo, ¡No podía evitarlo, llorar era la única cosa que podía hacer bien!

-¡Ay, no llores pequeña!- Goku trató de calmarla y la sostuvo entre sus brazos otra vez, acariciando su espalda trazando pequeños círculos invisibles. Ella lloró tanto que no pudo evitar vomitar sobre su hombro, pero eso parecía que a él no le importaba. Goku simplemente siguió acariciándola y consolándola. Chichi en realidad estaba muy cansada así que se agarró a su camisa con una mano mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos y se chupaba el pulgar.

Mientras tanto, ¡Goku estaba tan agotado! Él sólo deseaba que su esposa estuviese aquí ahora mismo, ¡pero ella no estaba! Tomando a la bebé de su hombro le dio refugio entre sus brazos para que pudiese dormir tranquila y la miró con atención. De alguna manera, le resultaba muy familiar. Mientras analizaba con cuidado sus facciones no pudo evitar pensar lo linda que era y lo mucho que le recordaba a alguien. Acariciando con su mano el pelo negro y corto él tuvo que admitir que se sentía bastante suave. Era muy linda de ver. ¿Tal vez Chichi le permitiría tenerla? Eso le sonaba bien, le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

Estar sentado tranquilamente contemplando a la criatura dormir le atrajo una sensación de sueño. Tan solo con mirar a ese rostro tan tranquilo el quería cerrar sus ojos también y tomar una pequeña siesta. Sólo un pequeño tiempo de descanso no estaría de más, ¿verdad? Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarse bien el tema dentro de su cabeza, el ya estaba en la deriva del sueño.

Chichi pudo notar que algo le hacía cosquillas, así que ella decidió despertarse y abrió los ojos. Frotándose los ojos bostezó un poco, y pensó sobre el extraño sueño que acababa de tener. Ella había soñado en que se convertía en un bebé y Goku tenía que cuidar de ella, lo que hizo con arrojo, pero aún así era extraño verlo ser tan suave en algo.

Sonriendo, se levantó del plano suelo sintiendo su pecho desnudo. De hecho, ella estaba completamente desnuda. Mirando a su lado se encontró con alguien, era Goku, que yacía en el suelo boca abajo roncando ruidosamente. ¿Por qué ella estaba desnuda? ¿Qué había pasado? Goku no se atrevería a atacarla mientras dormía, ¿verdad? Chichi miro a Goku roncar de nuevo y en ese momento casi se atragantó con su saliva, ahora Chichi estaba segura de algo: él no habría sido capaz de eso.

Como si hubiese sido a propósito, el teléfono sonó de repente y Chichi corrió para atenderlo

–Son Chichi, ¿hola?- dijo con el teléfono en la oreja sólo para ser interrumpida por una Bulma histérica:

-¡Chichi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Está todo bien por ahí? ¿Ha habido algún cambio en tu cuerpo? ¿Te sientes enferma? ¿O mareada?-

-¡Bulma, Bulma, cálmate!- Chichi gritó para detener el monologo de Bulma y calmarla -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Lo que pasa es que cuando viniste a visitarme, yo accidentalmente eché un suero en tu bebida y no sé qué tipo de síntomas podrían aparecer, y yo eh ... ¿Está todo bien?-

¿Qué tipo de síntomas? Así que ... ¿Podría ser verdad que ella se convirtió en un bebe? ¿Así que no fue todo un sueño? ¡Oh Dios mío!

-Eh ... Espera Bulma, si que me siento un poco enferma, yo creo que ...-

-¿Chichi? ¿Es el suero? ¿Estás bien? ¿Debería venir a ver cómo estás?-

-Eh ... no ... yo me estoy sintiendo enferma de repente, no te preocupes ...- Chichi no pudo continuar hablando por que ella de repente salió corriendo al baño y vomitó en el inodoro. Mierda, eso estuvo cerca...

-¿Chi? ¿Esta todo bien?- le preguntó de repente Goku por detrás y le frotó la espalda cómodamente.

-Sí, está todo bien. Sólo es que me siento un poco enferma...-

-Eh ... ¿Por qué estás desnuda?-

Ella gritó y se cubrió el cuerpo tan bien como pudo. -¡No mires, voy a ponerme algo! ¡No mires!-

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Goku derrotado y cerró los ojos. Todavía tenía que buscar a esa pequeña cosa de la última vez. ¿Dónde se había metido?

-¿Goku?- Chichi lo vio mirando de un lado a otro mientras se bestia completamente -¿Qué ocurre?-

Rascándose la nuca sonrió a su esposa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tal vez el había soñando con esa cosita. O no, eso quería decir que ...

Mirando su rostro triste Chichi sonrió un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tenía la sensación de que Goku estaba buscando a su ahora ausente yo-bebé. Ella se rió. ¡Qué divertido era de ver a hombre tan fuerte e infantil perder algo tan rechoncho como un bebé!

Tal vez ella tendría que agradecerle a Bulma por darle accidentalmente ese suero. De algún modo Chichi hora sabía que Goku estaba listo para tener una "cosita" propia...

¡Podría ser una experiencia agradable!

**¡Fin!**

**¡Espero vuestra opinión! n_n _Thanks __Red Crescent! _ **

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


End file.
